gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Sponsorship/Misc. Product
This page holds the sponsorships that were about a variety of products, as well as the basic quests. Do note that upon talking to a sponsor NPC an item was given, items were also given upon completing tasks, scavenger hunts, taking polls, quizzes or clicking grant links. See also *Sponsorship/Misc. Product *Sponsorship/Misc. Product/Quizzes&Polls *Sponsorship/Misc. Product/Quotes *Gallery NPC: Sponsorships *Gallery Flash Space: Sponsorships *List of Sponsorship Items *List of Sponsorship External Links =Sponsorship/Misc. Product= Food Skittles *February 13, 2008 Is a brand of chewy fruit flavored candies produced and marketed by Mars Inc. They have hard sugar shells which carry the letter S. ;Quest :Visit Skittle Worlds, complete tasks, receive items and Gaia Gold :Watch commercials :Take polls :Play mini games ;Other features :Skittles was incorporated into the Easter and Halloween 2009 event :Enter Skittles Raffle for more items Snickers *October 01, 2008 Is a brand name chocolate bar made by Mars, Incorporated. ;Quest :Watch commercial, receive 100 Gaia Gold Sour Patch Kids *June 24, 2009 Chewy candy with a coating of sour sugar. ;Quest :Watch commercial, receive reward :Visit Gaia Rally, spin wheel on Sour Patch Truck :Visit Sour Patch Kids Convenience Store (August 26, 2010), interact with three Sour Patch Kids. One kid would steal the prize and needed to be caught, another by the drink machine would spray drink on a Gaians face, and another near the corner would throw pies. ;Other features :SKP was slightly incorporated into the Halloween 2009 event Coca-Cola *July 19, 2010 A carbonated soft drink sold produced by The Coca-Cola Company. ;Quest :Visit Polar Paradise, help Rudolph (December 14, 2010), become friends with the other reindeer :Visit Polar Paradise, interact with objects to receive rewards ;Other features :Create-a-Utility-Belt contest :Polar Paradise contest :Take poll Fanta *April 14, 2011 A carbonated soft drink sold produced by The Coca-Cola Company. ;Quest :Watch commercial, receive reward :Visit Fanta Park 2011 (April 28, 2011), receive reward ;Other features :Take poll :Flash hang out revealed later :Fanta World (April 28, 2011) required Fanta Citrus Sunglasses for users to go into "Funta mode"/Funta Vision, clicking on the fountain caused a bubble to surround Gaians. Fashion Nike Sparq *March 12, 2008 Is training gear manufactured by Nike Inc. ;Quest :Watch commercial, receive reward ;Other features :Watching the commercial and then heading into Gaia Towns gave Gaians the ability to run faster Men's Wearhouse *March 23, 2009 Is a men's dress apparel retailer in the United States. ;Quest :Sign up for Men's Wearhouse Virtual Prom, receive link for reward :Take poll (March 22, 2010), receive reward :Sign up for Prom Rep (April 27, 2010), receive reward :Take poll (March 14, 2011), receive reward Macy's MStyleLab *November 11, 2010 The world's largest department store; an extraordinary assortment from all the best brands in fashion. ;Quest :Take poll, receive reward :Visit Macy's mstylelab shop in Virtual Hollywood, talk to GAIA mstylelab Valentine :Visit Macy's mstylelab shop in Virtual Hollywood (April 11, 2011), talk to GAIA mstylelab Valentine. Scavenger hunt for Lily's items, find shoes, handbag, and a hat. :Watch Macy's video in profile (June 23, 2011), receive reward ;Other features :Take poll (March 11, 2011), vote for new item :Watching Macy's videos in profile yielded 100 gold. :Clicking on the mannequins in the Virtual MStylelab would result in a preview of the real attire. Nordstrom *July 25, 2008 Is an upscale department store chain in the United States. ;Quest :Take poll, receive reward Hygiene Venus Embrace *May 07, 2009 Is a blade razor for women ;Quest :Watch commercial, receive reward :Watch another commercial, receive reward :Take quiz, receive 200 Gaia Gold :Visit Garden of Venus, click on giant clam (The Overseer) for reward ;Other features :The Garden of Venus only allowed female Gaians See also|NPC:Chad and Nick|Merfolk Tampax *July 15, 2009 Is a feminine hygiene product ;Quest :Take poll, receive reward :Take poll on profile, receive 300 Gaia Gold :Take quiz, receive 300 Gaia Gold Secret Deodorant *July 20, 2009 Is a feminine hygiene product (deodorants). ;Quest :Visit Secret Beach, talk to GAIA Secret Axilla Rose :Take poll, receive reward :Visit Secret Prom (June 1, 2010), click statue, receive reward :Sign year book (October 07, 2010) :Visit Secret School (October 18, 2010), scavenger hunt ;Other features :Secret was slightly incorporated into Summer 2009 event :Secret Prom Dress contest :Visit Secret School (November 4, 2010) for Homecoming Skintimate *June 22, 2010 Is various moisturizing shave gels and products for skin. ;Quest :Take quiz, resulted in Skintimate nametag, signature :Visit Skintimate Sweet Suit, talk to GAIA Skintimate ;Other features :Gaians could view and vote on amateur mini films submitted to Skintimate Playtex Sports *November 23, 2010 Is a brand of tampons. ;Quest :Scavenger hunt, find mosaic pieces, receive increments of 20 Gaia Gold ending at 100 :Scavenger hunt, find mosaic pieces, receive reward :Visit Yoga Room (December 19, 2010), Gaians were instructed to copy the poses by using the emote panel. ;Other features :Take poll Books The Alchemyst *September 14, 2007 Is a series of novels written by Irish author Michael Scott. ;Quest :View official The Alchemyst thread to ask Mr. Scott questions and receive answers. In the first post was a link to a reward. :Watch book trailer, receive Gaia Gold ;Other features :Free download available for the first book that lasted till May 8, 2009 Airhead *May 14, 2008 Is a young-adult novel by Meg Cabot. ;Quest :View official Airhead thread to ask Meg Cabot questions and receive answers. In the first post was a link to a reward. :Visit Catwalk, applaud to receive reward The Dark and Hollow Places *March 24, 2011 Is the 3rd book in The Forest of Hands and Teeth series. by Carrie Ryan ;Quest :Take quiz, receive 500 Gaia Gold Unleashed *December 1, 2011 A young teen named Katelyn is sent to live in a town, Wolf Springs. This town is filled with secretes. ;Quest :Take quiz, receive 100 Gaia Gold The False Prince *April 16, 2012 An orphan named Sage is one of four to be chosen to play the prince or be killed. ;Quest :View book trailer in site header, receive reward :Vote in poll Random House *June 22, 2012 Random House has teamed up with Gaia to bring a sneak peek at three of their newest titles, as well as three opportunities to earn some extra Gaia Gold: Rapture, Lies Beneath, and Poison Tree ;Quest :Watch the trailer for Rapture to earn some Gold, 300 gold :Read the synopsis for Lies Beneath and vote in our poll, 100 gold :Click banners for the new release Poison Tree, Geekomancy *July 23, 2012 An original urban fantasy eBook about Geekomancers—humans that derive supernatural powers from pop culture. ;Quest :Vote in poll, receive 100 gold The Face On the Milk Carton *July 30, 2012 Gaia's teamed up with Random House to bring you a preview of their upcoming e-book release, "The Face On the Milk Carton" ;Quest :Vote on poll, receive item Starters *August 9, 2012 ;Quest :Vote in poll, receive item The Death Curse *January 29, 2013 ;Quest :Vote in poll, receive 200 Gaia Gold The Runaway Prince *March 5, 2013 ;Quest :Vote in poll, receive item Light: A Gone Novel *April 2, 2013 ;Quest :Vote in poll, receive item :Visit Virtual Hollywood, talk to GAIA Light Sam for a item (shirt) ;Other features :The theater in Virtual Hollywood had the novel's name. :April 4, 2013 QA with author Maze Runner *June 3, 2013 ;Quest :Vote in poll, receive 300 gold Scott Pilgrim *August 13, 2013 Fantastic news for all you guitar slinging, video game playing, romantics out there. Scott Pilgrim has come to Gaia! Join Scott on his quest to conquer love – earn cool uber loot like SDPlus drops, befriend companions to fight along side you, and find cool gear that will make you look like a rock star! Here's a glimpse at what prizes await: Join other rockers in the Scott Pilgrim forum. Everyone is welcome. To start your quest of amazing awesomeness visit the landing page: ;Quest features :A Chance Item was released :SDPlus Dolls, Items ;Landing page :Scott Pilgrim has come to Gaia! Join Scott on his quest to conquer love --earn cool uber loot like SDPlus drops, befriend companions to fight along side you, and find cool gear that will make you look like a rock star! Here's a glimpse at some Scott Pilgrim exclusives: :Get your rock on with awesome gear! Forum :Join other rockers in the Scott Pilgrim forum. Gated *August 21, 2013 Gated is a new novel about a young woman in a possibly very creepy community. ;Quest :Vote in poll, receive 300 gold Scholastic *October 14, 2013 Check out these three great books from Scholastic ;Quest :Sponsored books - Inhuman, The Darkest Path, Bar Code Prophecy :Vote in poll, receive 300 gold Battle Magic *October 17, 2013 Gaia has partnered with This is Teen to bring you a sneak peek at an amazing new novel by Tamora Pierce, along with a poll to vote in to earn some extra gold! ;Quest :Vote in poll, receive 300 gold The Paladin Prophecy *December 23, 2013 After exposing the sinister underground society of students known as the Knights of Charlemagne, Will West stays at the Center over the summer to explore his newly developing physical and mental abilities. ;Quest :Vote in poll, receive 500 gold The Shadow Throne *February 26, 2014 Exciting news, Gaians, the finale to The False Prince trilogy ;Quest :Vote in poll, receive an item. The Finisher *May 5, 2014 Book series by David Baldacci ;Quest :Vote in the poll to earn 500 gold. Mila 2.0: Renegade *May 6, 2014 Book series by Debra Driza ;Quest Gaians were able to chat with the author. =Misc= Magic the Gathering *July 30, 2007 Is a collectible card game. ;Quest :Take quizzes(3), choose correct answers Verizon *September 2008 Is an American broadband and telecommunications company. ;Quest :Watch mini movie, talk to GAIA Verizon Wireless :Watch commercial, talk to GAIA Verizon Wireless ;Other features :When clicking Daily Chance during the sponsorship, Gaians could receive a Verizon reward :Verizon was incorporated into Gaia Aquariums with the "Message in a Bottle" feature, which yielded rewards Earthtone *October 21, 2009 Is a company that is making online printing easier and more convenient. ;Other features :Advertisement by Earthtone in forming of online printing eigoMANGA *August 8, 2013 eigoMANGA is a comic book publishing company that produces original Japanese-influenced comics and digital media. ;Other features :Advertisement by eigoMANGA's site and game. A